The invention relates generally to systems and methods for using ferrite alignment keys with wireless resonant sensors.
A wireless resonant sensor functions by having a measurable resonance characteristic that varies in correspondence to changes in the environmental condition present at the sensor. When an excitation signal impinges on the sensor, the sensor emits a return signal representative of a state of the resonance characteristic. Measurable resonance characteristics include, electromagnetic resonance frequency, radio frequency, quality factor or bandwidth. In a passive wireless resonant sensor, the excitation signal is generated by a generator located separate and away from the sensor, and the excitation signal is then directed at the remote sensor. In semi-passive and active wireless resonant sensors the sensors rely on the use of onboard power for their operation. In passive, semi-passive, and active wireless sensors, the emitted return signal is detected using a pick-up coil assembly. Examples of the environmental parameters measured by wireless resonant sensors include solution conductivity, pH, temperature, pressure, flow, dissolved gases, metabolic product concentrations, cell viability, and contaminant levels.
In certain applications, an onboard power supply is required to increase sensor sensitivity or for remote signal transmission. This leads to increase size of the sensor. In other applications, ferrite materials have been placed inside the coils of a pick-up coil assembly to increase signal strength.
There remains a need for increased sensor sensitivity and reproducibility of sensor readings for multiparameter measurement applications.